The Gift
by imsonotagirl93
Summary: Harry seventeenth birthday. Ginny's POV. Ginny already arranged her birthday present for him, something he can keep, even through his journeys. :D


**I don't own anything!**

* * *

Today was Harry Potter's seventeenth birthday. Ginny already arranged her _birthday present _for him, something he can keep, even through his journeys. She just needed… something, to prove that Harry still loves her. Ginny lay there, staring at her room's ceiling, thinking of that event during Dumbledore's funeral. "_What if this was your funeral and it's all my fault?" _he had said. She knew something like that would happen and she has to accept it. "_We can't be together," _his words repeated itself in her mind as though it was playing on tape. She watched that event in her head, over and over as though it was playing on repeat.

"… I'm nearly done, I'm just waiting for the rest of your underpants to come out of the wash Ron-" Ginny ran from her bed to the door, resisting the urge to laugh at his face when she opened the door, but if Ron and Hermione were there, maybe Harry is. She opened the door and saw a boy with messy, jet-black hair, his back on her.

"Harry, will you come in here a moment?" she blurted out. Harry turned around, surprised and looked at her. She saw Ron stop and Hermione took him by the elbow and dragged him upstairs. Harry followed Ginny inside her bedroom. His eyes fell on the poster of the Weird Sisters then the picture of Gwenog Jones, Captain of the HolyHead Harpies and finally outside her window.

Ginny looked straight into Harry eyes, drew a deep breath and thought, _"Well, here goes," _just as she said,

"Happy Seventeenth,"

"Yeah… thanks,"

She just looked at him. Harry however was looking at anything but her. She knew Harry well enough to not be disappointed with this, though this seemed to lessen her confidence.

"Nice view," he said, looking slightly embarrassed. Ginny disregarded this, though.

"I couldn't think of what to get you,"

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"I didn't know what would be useful, nothing too big, because you wouldn't be able to take it with you," she went on. This time, Harry finally looked at her and there was a hint of… something in his face, something she saw when they were still together. This encouraged her, so she took a step closer to him, because suddenly, she knew that he still loves her.

"So then I thought, I'd like you to have something to remember me by, you know, if you meet some veela when you're of doing whatever you're doing," she said fiercely, looking into Harry's emerald green eyes.

"I think dating opportunities would be pretty thin on the ground to be honest," Harry said gazing deep into Ginny's brown eyes.

There, he said it, the thing that she really wanted to hear. "There's the silver lining I've been looking for," she said before slamming into Harry, crushing her lips to his. Harry kissed her back, enthusiastically. They both knew that they have to stop seeing each other but she doesn't care, they were here, together and Harry seemed to be thinking about the same thing-

The door banged open. Harry and Ginny jumped apart looking at Ron and Hermione in the doorway, Ron's ears turning red, which was never a good sign. "Well, happy birthday, anyway, Harry." Ginny felt herself speak in a voice that doesn't seem to belong to her. Harry looked at her before looking at Ron and Hermione with an annoyed expression, his hand twitching towards the door, as if he wanted to shut the door in front of their faces. Ginny felt tears fill her eyes and she turned her back from Harry. She let the tears fall; she wouldn't be able to stop them from falling, anyway.

"I'll see you later," Harry said, rather reluctantly. For a moment, she felt as though Harry wanted to touch her, to comfort her, but she mustn't get her hopes up. She loved Harry, since she was eleven and she was pretty sure Harry felt the same thing. She knew that they would be going as soon as possible after Bill and Fleur's wedding was over, which was tomorrow. She heard her bedroom door close and heard the trio's footsteps- or stomps (in the case of Ron and Harry.)

Then suddenly, it hit her, Harry, Ron and Hermione are going away, she doesn't even know when- or if they are coming back. She sat on the floor, beside her bed and curled up like a ball, still crying. What if "I'll see you later," would be his final words to her? She couldn't bear just sitting here waiting for who knows how long for them to turn up or something. She could hear Harry and Ron's shout from outside but she tried not to listen. After a few minutes, the shouting stopped but her crying didn't. She didn't know why she's falling apart like this, she already knew that being the girlfriend of "the Chosen One" has many risks; she knew it's going to happen someday but thinking about Harry breaking up with her just to keep her safe made her more scared. It just means that whatever they're planning to do was too dangerous.

"Hey Ginny, Do you know what Harry and Ron's rowing about-?" She heard Fred say, sounding a bit concerned, who stopped the moment he saw Ginny, her eyes red and puffy.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" Fred asked as he sat beside her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"_EVERYTHING," _she shouted, pulling away from Fred's arm as she stood up, _"EVERYTHING'S WRONG! I hate this life! I hate everything!"_ she yelled, anger filled up her mind as she looked at Fred's bewildered face. But the anger went away as soon as it came. She stormed out of the room, breaking into pieces.


End file.
